mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angus Perrin-baillie/Kreate - a - Kombatant Entry
Battle Cry Solo: To gain strength you must except your weaknesses. Tag-Team: I can do this by myself. Intro Katey performs a front walkover, gets into her fighting stance and says her battle cry. Outro No Fatality: Katey does a back-handspring and teleports away leaving a white orchid in her place. Fatality: Katey perfoms a cartwheel, back-handspring, backflip and a back walkover then laughs and teleports away leaving a white orchid in her place. Signature Moves Leg Grab: Katey does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Krazy Legs. After the opponent is slammed onto the ground, they bounce over Katey, who grabs them and slams them back down. Air Drop: Katey can do a kick straight down after jumping in the air. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Air Strikes and she will do multiple kicks on the way down. Sai Blast: She throws two sais, charged with purple energy, at her opponent. It is a charged move and can be performed in mid-air. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Sai Bursts. She fires one Sai at the opponent, and then the second Sai. Kick from Above: Katey slides through the ground and quickly hits her opponent from above with a jump kick. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Drop Kicks. She hits a second kick on the opponent. Front Aerial: Katey performs a front aerial (front walkover with no hands), kicking the opponent. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Cartwheel Combo and she follows up the front aerial with a backward aerial cartwheel which kicks the opponent upward. 5-Star Kick: Katey thrusts forward with her leg extended and if she makes contact, she will kick the opponent five times before they fall back. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Quick Kicks. After kicking the opponent she kicks them five more times, then throws them behind her using her leg. Flying Kick: Katey jumps into the air, spins and flies across the arena and connects with a kick to the opponent's torso. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Flying Fury and she kicks the opponent multiple times. Shoulder Stab: Katey stabs her opponent in the shoulder and kicks them away. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Blood Loss. She stabs them in the shoulders four times, spins them around and does her Flying Kick move. Teleport: Katey spins with a cloud of white petals surrounding her and appears behind her opponent. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Tricky Teleport. She teleports behind them, breaks their neck and kicks them forward. Painful Strike: Katey hits her opponent in the chest with a double spear-hand strike, the rips her hands apart. Enhanced Version: The enhanced version is called Deadly Strikes. Katey adds to this move with a kick to the thigh, knocking them down to their knees, a knee to the jaw, then kicking them in the chest. X-Ray Move: Crushing Pain: Katey hits her opponent with the heel of her hand, breaking their jaw, then rapidly stabs her opponent's torso with her Sais, breaking their ribs and damaging their innards. As they bend over, trying to recover, she launches herself in to the air and as she lands she, strikes at the back of their neck shattering their vertebrae. She then runs behind her opponent and delivers a German Suplex which slams the opponent's head onto the ground, breaking their skull. Then while the opponent is trying to get up, Katey kicks them in the face, breaking it even more and forcing the heel of her boot through the back of their neck. Breakers Land: Katey blocks the attack and does a back aerial. Air: Katey blocks the attack and kicks her opponent to the ground. Evasive Back Flip: Katey back flips away from the opponent and if in close rang she will kick them in the jaw while performing it. Counter Attack: While opponent punches: Katey garbs the opponents hand and does a one handed handstand on their head, she then pushes their head into the ground Throws Front Throw: Forward Flip: Katey stands on her opponents knee and flips up and lands on their shoulders, she then flips backwards slamming them into the ground. Back Throw: Throwdown: Katey pulls her opponents left arm out, kicks their head with her left leg, wraps it around their arm and somersaults backwards slamming them into the ground. Right Side Throw: Neck Crack: Katey grabs her opponents arm, pulls them down, swings her legs either side of their neck, lets go of their arm and spins around breaking their neck. Left Side Throw: Avalanche: Katey grabs her opponent left arm and does a forward flip, landing on her feet and slamming their head and neck into the ground. Fatalities Multiple Stabbings: Katey pulls her sais out and stabs her opponent to death, she then delivers a powerful kick to the head separating it from the body, then kicks them again which sends them flying across the arena. Body Rip: Katey throws both of her Sais at her opponent's feet, then rips off their torso from their hip joints. Head Sever: Katey grabs her opponent in a headlock and swings herself and their head around in circles several times until she lands and their head is torn off. Chest Crusher: Katey kicks her opponent in the thigh, then their head, knocking them to the ground. She then walks on her opponent causing them to vomit, she stamps down hard on their chest crushing the ribs, then she jumps up in the air and lands on their neck. Bio A women from the Earthrealm with unrivalled ability. An assassin for Shao Kahn, Katey has earned a reputation as an agile and stealthy warrior. She severs among Shao Khan’s elite, granted only the most important of secret missions. Assigned to monitor the kombatants, Katey blends in with the other fighters, punishing anyone who chooses to cross paths with her or the emperor. But there is great conflict in her and uncertainty swells, is this her true life. She ponders about this question night and day, she is now faced with the task of disobeying her emperor to find the truth or wait until someone proves her true past . Outfits 1: Katey wears a white body suit with the bottom part ending at her thighs, fastened at the waist with a black sash. The outfit is matched with identically coloured knee high heeled boots, elbow long gloves and a ninja-style mouth cover. Her hair tied back in a low ponytail with one side of her fringe over her left eye and the other tucked behind her right ear. 2: Katey wears a low backed, strapless, pink satin dress. The skirt portion reaches her ankles and a slit running down one side of the dress from the hip exposing her left leg. The outfit is completed with pink ankle strap stilettos and pink satin elbow long gloves. Her hair is pinned to the back of her head with one side of her fringe over her left eye and the other tucked behind her right ear. 3: Katey wears are pair of white sneakers, skinny jeans, a white miniskirt over her jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt. Her hair is loose and falls down to her waist with one side of her fringe over her left eye and the other tucked behind her right ear. 4: Katey wears black knee length, heeled boots with a black bodysuit, ninja-style mouth cover and fingerless gloves. Appearance Katey is a slender, physically-fit woman of tall height, she has a round face, small facial features, and wide green eyes. Her hair is a very dark brown colour. Custom Stage The charaters start the fight on a poolside at night, next to a hotel. There are people, chairs, umbrellas, pots, flowers, trees and a bar filled with drinks can all be destroyed. The people nearby will cheer the fighters on, screaming when they are hit. The fighters can also fall into the shallow end of the pool, breaking the aqua tiles when hitting the bottom. They can also fall onto the beach throwing up sand when they walk, dropping coconuts when a fighter slams into a tree. Stage Fatality Poolside: A fighter grabs a wine bottle from the bar and smashes the opponent over the head with it. They winner then grabs the opponent, then knees then in the face. The winner once again grabs the opponent, holds the over their head and tears them in half. Pool: The winner slams the losers face into the bottom of the pool several times, with each slam the opponents face picks up more tiles. The winner then hold the oppoents head under the water, tears a tile out of their face and slits their throat. Beach: The winner uppercuts the opponent into the water and holds their head down, then winner turns around and walks away. As they walk away the opponent is half eaten by a shark. Category:Blog posts